gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FTL Linear System
The Faster-than-light Linear System, simply the Linear System is an important piece of universal technology for quick travel across the Orbital Boundaries. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Description & Characteristics With the establishment of the Orbital Boundaries, there came the issue of travel. Between Mercury (the furthest Asterisk Ring has expanded their colony clusters) and Jupiter (the namesake and positional home planet of Jupiter Front) is 447,648,234 miles, or 720,419,999.49 kilometers. As a joint effort, the four governmental bodies converged and began developing a way to move materials near-instantaneously from one point to the other. The FTL Linear System was the final product of this joint collaboration. Made up of several gateways called Hoppers, the system acts to move an object traveling through the gate towards their intended destination at a secondary receiving Hopper. They use vast amounts of energy, supplied by a large array of reactors along the gate, to rip a hole in space. Using a Laser-light rig, a secondary Hopper can told to open an identical hole, creating a localized tunnel between point A to point B. A single Hopper can be used to essentially launch a ship where it wants to be, though is generally inadvisable if there's no Hopper available on the other side. General use of the system solved the issues of long distance travel across the Boundaries, along with establishing a base for civilians to easily travel from one edge of the Boundaries to the other. Commercial and transport ships began to make up the majority of space-faring vessels active, with restrictions put in place to protect each region's interests. A region's government may even deactivate Hoppers in their territory for a time as they please, like for mundane maintenance up to preventing a ship from leaving the area to begin with. For more remote locations where military activities are being conducted, one may need a code to be approved to attempt traveling to that area. The Hoppers can function as an unorthodox laser-light emitter, opening and closing their gateway tunnel rapidly in the same manner as a laser-light pointer, though not even close to the speeds that the pointer does it. Newer Hoppers are designed differently, with the ability to do a 1-to-1 replication of the millions of flashes per second with its gateway without flaw. Shipbound Linear System GUNSYS Network, with their advanced technology, sought to create a way to use the Linear System outside of the Hoppers. Instead of creating a gateway that the ship can travel through, the ship would generate a controlled tunnel around the exact point in space the ship was in. The ship would then be essentially catapulted to its destination, either hacking into a secondary Hopper or firing itself into the general area of where they wanted to go. Many prototype ships were lost in trying to fine tune the Shipbound Linear System (shortened to SLS) until they had a fully functional FTL device. The GS-PSS125 Astronomer-class is the first mass production battleship produced by GUNSYS to be equipped with a complete SLS unit. Components & Features History Trivia